


Some Hot Yoga

by iwillstayalive



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Be gentle, I have no idea what its this?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Thunderblink training anyone???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but oh do they own me.   
> Based on “we do some hot yoga and find my spirit animal”. Let’s pretend all the pain isn’t happening and it’s just another day of Thunderblink training. Also, don’t know anything about yoga (and somehow I’m doing this???) and English isn’t my first language, bear with me. It’s my first fic for this fandom.

Walking to the backyard of HQ to continue Clarice training it’s how the next morning found John. He noticed that she was less motivated than yesterday, so a thought crossed his mind.

“You, we can’t actually do hot yoga because we need heat and stuff, but we can do regular yoga. Are you up for it?” John asked Clarice as they walked to the same spot as yesterday. “I don’t know. If you think is gonna work, I don’t see why we can’t. What do I have to do?” Clarice answered looking at him.

“Well first” John said positioning himself close to Clarice “some breathing to calm your mind wouldn’t hurt. I remember a few poses from I book. Let’s just sit cross legged with our backs against each other and breathe in sync, okey?” They got down on the floor just like he said. It was a little uncomfortable due to the floor but it will have to do. “Rest your hands on your ankles or thighs, wherever you feel the most comfortable. And breathe along with me…” John took a deep breath a let it out slowly. He could feel the back of Clarice’s ribcage against his back.

They continued like this for a few minutes, just breathing in and out witch each other. After a few minutes Clarice interrupted the silence, “I really don’t see how this is working. Can we do another pose or stuff?” she asked standing up and watching him for above. She looked frustrated.

Standing up, John tried to remember another pose. “Ahm, we can do the Temple Pose? It’s supposed to help our energetic heart or something along those lines. Maybe you can think of something you love to connect to it” Clarice looked a little bit more fidgety, and wasn’t looking at him. “Yeah, that’s the problem of all of this, right? That I can’t think anything to connect to”

John was sensing a pattern here and he wasn’t allowing it. “Hey”, Clarice looked him in the eyes, “-it it’s not a problem. You having anything to connect to isn’t a problem. It’s just a bump in the road to control your powers, but you will eventually control them.” He got close a put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. “You will control them. I promise you. And then you will realize it was worth it. Do you trust me?” Clarice breathing stopped. He said it with such a conviction and looked so sure of himself that she couldn’t stop herself saying a breathless “yes”.

John let out a little smile. “Well, trust me when I say you’re gonna make it.” Clarice smiled back at him. After that, the air between them shifted. As they positioned themselves in the new pose John was explaining, looking into each other’s eyes and their back stretched, “it can still be a warm jelly donut today tho?” Clarice asked. John released a laugh and broke the pose.

“Yeah, it can still be a warm jelly donut”.


	2. Lay down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more thunderblink and yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blake on the comments suggested to make more chapters with more yoga poses and this came up?? thank you blake belss u.

The next day Clarice felt more frustrated. She wasn’t sleeping well due to this recurrent dream of her and John. And her powers were still not working. She wasn’t seeing and end to this. Maybe her powers were broken after all. She got up and decided to skip coffee. Maybe she could get sleep after training and the liquid was really bad after all.

She found John at the gates waiting for her already. “Good morning. Sleep well?” he greeted her with a small smile as they started walking towards the backyard.

“Kind of. You are in a good mood to be this early” she commented. John looked down like he was embarrassed. But it can be, the guy is so sure of himself. Maybe it was her sleep deprived mind playing tricks on her.

“I’m hoping for today to be a good day. Did you find the yoga helpful yesterday?” he said as they approached the same spot as yesterday.

“I guess. It didn’t unlock any power though, so maybe it was a failure. Maybe I am one” Clarice said sighing. John, for some reason he didn’t know couldn’t stand seeing here like this. He got an idea.

“You know” he started looking at Clarice, “you might be overthinking things. There’s nothing wrong with you and at the moment you are not in a life or death situation. You can relax Clarice, you are safe, here, with us” He wanted to say with me but it wasn’t appropriated.

She stared at him and let a long sigh out. “And what do you suggest I could to stop this overthinking you say I’m doing?”

“I’m glad you ask. You know, sometimes we just gotta get a little silly to just stop thinking about everything. This yoga pose, Corpse, its literally just laying immovable on the floor, like a corpse. You think you can handle a few minutes without moving and not thinking about anything?” John asked her.

She considered it for a bit. It didn’t sound that bad and, after all, she wanted to try everything to unlock her powers. “Okay” Clarice said, smiling a little bit “lets lie around like dead men for a bit”.

John smiled at her and got down on the floor and lied there, not moving. “Well, are you coming down or what?” he asked from the floor.

Clarice got down a lied next to him, not moving. They stayed like that for a while, doing nothing. Just lying. She forced herself to think about nothing and relax. After a while, she felt a little calmer and kinda in peace, the only noise being their breathing and maybe some bird.

“You know” she started after a while laying down, feeling the warm John was radiating next to her and feeling a little more at ease that any other day of training “maybe this wasn’t a bad idea after all”.

She could see the appeal now.


End file.
